marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard the Duck Vol 6 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quinones | Quotation = You're going home, aren't you? | Speaker = Tara Tam | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler1_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker1_1 = Joe Rivera | Colourist1_1 = Joe Quinones | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Howard the Duck has grown increasingly tired, so he invites Tara Tam on a road trip to Disney World in Orlando. But she is surprised when they end up going into a swamp where Wizard, with the help of Titania, is working on a machine to open up all possibilities of the Multiverse. After the villains are knocked out by Howard and Tara, she realizes the portal is a way for him to return to his homeworld - and Howard sheepishily agrees, showing a Glove Stephen Strange gave him for the task, as the Compassion Gem could help Howard get his wish fulfilled. He enters the portal and surprisingly, reappears that same moment. Wizard then attacks Tara, only to be shot by a female raccoon and duck who appear. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Centre for Radioactive Superhumans * * * * An alternate Howard the Duck * An alternate Spider-Gwen * An alternate Captain America * An alternate Squirrel Girl * An alternate Cyclops * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upstate New York ******* Shannon Sugarbaker's mansion ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** **** *** ** *** Items: * * ** * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Ms. Poole if You're Nasty (Part One of Three) | Writer2_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist2_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = In a story that happened after , but before the other story in this issue, Howard is forcibly hired by Black Cat, whose house he's burgled before, into going after "some kind of pantless Arctic ninja" who stopped a Black Cat smuggling negotiation before killing one of Felicia's contacts in the NYPD. Just as Black Cat leaves, Howard sees the wanted woman is under his desk. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Detective Bulgari ** Unnamed members * Doomsday Cultists Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Howard the Duck's Office ***** ****** ** * Items: * * * * Doomsday Virus * Vehicles: * | Solicit = First spectacular issue! A great jumping on point! Sure to go up in value! Don’t miss out on the series everyone is calling “Howard the Duck”! The last page will shock you! Nothing will EVER be the same again! Hey! Where are you going? Come back! Waugh! | Notes = | Trivia = * Howard dismisses Disney World as "some theme park filled with pantless ducks." Back in the 1970s, Marvel was forced to redesign Howard the Duck and have him wear pants to avoid a lawsuit from The Walt Disney Company, due to the character's similar appearance to Donald Duck. }} | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Gwenpool Comic Books Category:Digital Comic Code included